Death City of the Damned
by Demonlilth
Summary: Zombies have over run Death City. Mutants have control of the underground networks while few survivors are keeping there heads together. This tale presents my Soul Eater and Left 4 Dead OCs. Warning changing of points of view.


Chapter One

She slipped in the shadows, her hand's grip tightened around the hilts of her swords. Groaning and hissing filled the night sky with the occasional scream of a foolish living being who was being attacked by the zombie that have surrounded the whole of death city. Her blonde hair was tied in a long and messy pony tail that reached to her lower back. Her blue eyes scanned the area around her and the alley way that she had slipped into. Her tank-top was ripped at the bottom and her pants had holes in them. _Where is he? _She thought _He was chasing me only seconds ago until I slid in here. So where is- _The wall she propped herself against exploded, sending bricks and old, faded posters everywhere.

The girl jumped out of the way of the thing that bursted though the wall. "Rynn, are you OK?" a female voice asked from the sword in her left hand. Rynn glanced down at the blade that was decorated with a black blade and a hilt covered in purple leather, "I'm fine… just tired of fighting this same zombie over and over again. 'Cause look at that guy he was the butcher I would go to get meat now he's a zombie. He's twice my size and stinks like shit. But thanks for asking Alice." Rynn replied, Alice spoke once again "So we're screwed?" then a young man's voice laughed from the sword in her right hand, he was the same as his sister but expect purple leather around the hilt it was green and a thin pipe ran along the blunt end of the black blade, "Silly, silly Alice we're not screwed…" then the zombie they were facing pulled out a huge butcher's cleaver from his belt, "Now we're screwed" the green and black sword finished.

The Zombie tried to slice at Rynn and her weapons, "Daimon, saying things like that is like saying 'It can't get any worst' because it always does" Rynn cried as she dodged the attacks made by the giant zombie "I can't believe it. Dave the butcher is a zombie! He was really nice too!" Rynn continued to whine "Rynn. SHUT UP! None of your whining helps the situation! CALM DOWN!" Alice yelled at her meister. What followed was a silence that shocked even Daimon. "Rynn! LOOK OUT!" Daimon shouted as 'Dave' slashed down at Rynn, but at the last second Rynn's arm flew up, a clang of metal sounded though the alley way. Alice opened her eyes to see her blocking the attack, "Thanks for the wakeup call." Rynn's voice was serious and mature, Rynn lifted her head, and her eyes were neon blue with slanted pupils. Rynn pushed the giant knife off of Alice, stabbing 'Dave' with Daimon. As 'Dave' fell to the ground Rynn jumped, turned mid air and sliced off 'Dave's' head.

Blood sloshed out of the decapitated neck of 'Dave' covering Rynn in dark red, she raised her head and embraced the feeling of the cold liquid that was raining down on her. She opened her eyes to see the soul of 'Dave' rise to the heavens. He waved good bye and mouthed a silent 'thank you' causing her to smile. Her eyes returned to their dark blue and her pupils returned to a normal circle. Alice turned into her normal human form. Her hair was long black hair and reached down to her ass, purple streaks decorated her hair at random. She wore a tattered black cloak that had a hood, a short black Greek style dress with a thin silver rope around her waist which flowed above her knees revealing purple leggings and black pirate boots. Alice placed a gloved hand on Rynn's left shoulder. "It's over for… now. Let's go" Alice said looking up at the sky. Daimon revealed his human form; his hair was an unkempt mass of black and green. He wore a tattered black top over a green top that was equally tattered. His pants were ripped and had numerous slashes on the legs; he also wore black combat boots. "I agree with Alice, let's go I'm hungry. So, Alice what are ya gonna cook?" He added. Alice didn't hear Daimon as she was distracted by a disturbance in the shadows of the alleyway.


End file.
